


Our Friendship (Marcanne story)

by sumirefox



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumirefox/pseuds/sumirefox
Summary: After Anne left Marcy, she can't stop thinking about her.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, Anne Boonchuy/Sasha Waybright
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Intrusive Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on here and I don't know how to put center text, so bare with me.

Chapter 1, Intrusive Thoughts

"I have a proposition for you, Marcy... and I think you'll find it very interesting".

Marcy looked up at the king, his face grinning at her. "What's the proposition?" she asked him. Her eyes were wide and bubbly. "I'll tell you during breakfast" He quietly replied. The newt walked away and left Marcy alone. She stared at the peach colored sky, which featured orange streaks. "Anne is gone" she mumbled to herself. "She is really gone". A wave of sadness crashed into Marcy, but she fought back. "I'll see her again when we get to the first temple". The streets were empty as Marcy walked back to the castle.

Inside, Marcy's room was empty. The only thing that remained were the laughs of Anne that echoed through the room. That sleepover was fun. Marcy took off her crossbow arm and jumped into bed. The sheets still smelled like her. "Augh! what am I doing!?" she asked her plant. It didn't reply but it opened its mouth for food. "Haha, you venus fly trap!". She walked across the room and opened a container of flies. Right next to her was the book of losers. After feeding her plant, she opened the journal and flipped through the pages. Anne and Marcy's names stood together with cute little drawings in between the lines. "Her drawings are so adorable" Marcy caressed Anne's signature. "Wait, what am I doing!? I need to get ready for breakfast with King Adrias!". Her tomato self closed the book and actually got ready for the day. 

Lady Olivia knocked on her bedroom door a few minutes later. "Marcy, breakfast is in 5 minutes. Today we are serving your favorite beetle bacon". "Beetle bacon!" Marcy exclaimed and busted down the door. Lady Olivia face palmed and they walked together to the dining hall. "So... how were the Plantars?" the newt asked as she crossed her arms. Those words stung her heart. The Plantars were great! they never did anything bad to her, but their names made her feel aloof. "They were really fun! the castle felt less lonely" Marcy finally replied, her face was already buried in her journal jotting down notes. "Good, what about your friend Anne?". Marcy covered her face even more with the book. "She was good, I told you she was amazing!". Marcy felt flustered every word she spoke. This has never happened before. "What is going on?" Marcy thought to herself. "I've never felt this weird about Anne before. Maybe it's because I haven't seen her in awhile". That excuse was good enough to convince herself that Anne was just a friend. 

The dining hall's huge doors opened.   
Food was piled on the table. A high stack of pill bug pancakes sat in front of the King, along with a few books. "Beetle bacon!" Marcy hollered and ran to her chair. Her food was arranged in a fancy shape with a mint leaf. The scrambled eggs were in a separate golden bowl. 3 mugs of bugguccinos were stacked in a pyramid. Despite the elegant arrangement, Marcy completely ruined it. She could hear the chef crying in the kitchen. "Now Marcy" King Andrias started. "Let's talk about that proposition, shall we?".


	2. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unfamiliar feeling hit Marcy like a swarm of bees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completed this chapter at 11 pm, running on 4 hours of sleep. Sorry for any mistakes.

"Now Marcy" King Andrias started. "Let's talk about that proposition, shall we?"

"Sure" Marcy said with a coffee mustache complementing her eye bags. "What is it about? Another trip to swamp town?". The king shook his head. "No no, you've got it all wrong... it's about-". The dining room door broke open and a Lady Olivia stormed in. "Pardon my behavior, but do any of you know what happened to the grand painting room!? It is an absolute mess!". Marcy coughed. She completely forgot that she and the gang painted all over the portraits. "I'll just get a servant to clean it" the King exclaimed. Guilt ate her up, but it was still funny. "I'll clean it, servant matt can have a break" Marcy tried not to laugh. "How generous of you Marcy" Lady Olivia pointed to the supply closet. "There will be some supplies in there that could help you". Marcy helping around the castle and doing chores was a normal thing, since she had lived there for a few months. King Andrias and Olivia were practically her reptilian parents. "We can talk about this when you're done" The king said before Marcy walked out the doors. That cheerful smile faded into a menacing look.

"La la la la" Marcy dipped her paintbrush in water and retouched the paintings. She smiled at the one Anne ruined. Two mustaches on noble newts. Marcy chuckled then selected some blue paint. It was time for her to write, so she flipped to a new page in her journal.

Journal entry #2937471. I'm retouching the paintings me and Anne ruined. Oh wait, I shouldn't write that! what if somebody reads this!? We would get in trouble. This would end up just like stage 23 of vagabondia chronicles, where Stella and Daniel trashed the fairy village right before they confessed their love for each other!

Marcy looked back at the painting. "AH!" She screamed and the ladder came crashing down. The journal landed right on her chubby face. She looked back at her work. A heart was painted around a the newt general. "Oh.." Marcy got up and placed her paint palette on a nearby table. Luckily, the paint did not splash on the century old rug underneath her. "Hmm, now what about my journal?". Paint covered the whole back of the book. "No, no no!". Marcy got on her knees and flipped to see if any splotches of paint got on it. Unfortunately, blue paint ran through almost every page, including the back cover of the journal. Anne's small drawing got destroyed by the substance. It wasn't the first time that journal had been ruined. Back home, that thing would go through a lot of disasters. This was different though. Anne's drawing from back home was gone. All that was left of Anne was her signatures in the book of losers. Anything that belonged to Anne mattered to her. "I need to hang this up so it can dry" Marcy thought. She ran to her room and opened the window. Mr Venus fly trap snapped his sharp teeth at her. "Hold on!" She pinned the book on a line. "That should fix it, if the wind patterns go as I predict. Please work! I need everything that's left of Anne! I need Anne!". She froze and stared at her plant friend. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" Marcy chuckled. Her face flushed red and she put her face on a pillow. 

Marcy POV

I can't believe I said that! It's true though, I need everything that's belonged to Anne. I miss her so much even though she left this morning! Why am I so attached to Anne? Maybe it's because we're stuck in whole different dimension... but this is different. I started feeling this way during the sleepover. Her smiles and the sound of her laughter were so enticing. Every look she gave me made my heart skip a beat. All of her actions never failed to amaze me. Even when she made a dumb move, she'd always fix it somehow... And on top of that, she cared about me. Always looked out for me. I need to feel whatever feeling I felt around Anne. What is this feeling? Happiness? That's a part of it. Hope? certainly. In the corner of my eye, I could see a plant pot shifting my way. That menace stared at me... and then it caught a fly. All I have right now is a carnivorous plant and my soggy journal. That could be enough for me until I find out how I really feel about Anne.


	3. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and King Andrias talk about the temples.

King Adrias paced around the castle hallway. "Marcy is so naive, I've got her right where I want her... but my opportunity to tell her the plan gets ruined everytime!". The giant Newt looked at the huge portrait of himself. "I've got to step up my game, this can't keep happening". Lady Olivia turned on the mushroom light and looked at him. "Pardon my interruption but are you going to bed soon? You have 12 scheduled meetings tomorrow". "I was just on my way!" he fake smiled and went to his room.

It was 7:00 when Marcy woke up. She yawned and fed her plant. "Time to check on my journal, I have a lot of writing to do". The pages were still moist but it was better than the disaster it was yesterday. Lady Olivia knocked on the door. "Marcy, the King has ordered me to tell you that you will begin planning for your journey to the temple". Marcy put her journal down and turned to a clean page. "I'll make note of that". After she catched up on yesterday's entries, she ate breakfast and headed to the library. The huge book about the calamity box sat on the ground. "Hmm, let's see where this first temple is". The pages were scripted in an ancient newtophian language. "I can't even read this!". King Andrias conveniently walked in. "Hello Marcy, I see you're reading the book". The girl turned around and pointed at a paragraph. "I don't know what any of this says, I just started learning newtopian pronounciation last week". The king knelt down and skimmed over the page. "Ah, this is a very old dialect so I doubt with any knowledge you'll be able to find out what it says" he exclaimed. "This is a riddle! it says...

I am fiery red and tall in length, I am the temple of strength".

Marcy scratched her head and thought of what it could mean. "Fiery...so like a volcano maybe?" she wrote down her thoughts. "Or maybe just a regular mountain". The king nodded. "Good idea, I think there are a few mountains and volcanoes around here. I'll get a map". Marcy stayed and put down some theories. He came back with a giant map that had all of Amphibia drawn on it. "Take a look Marcy. Do you see any volcanoes that look promising?" Andrias asked. A few moments later, she pointed at a snowy mountain. "I studied that one! It's known to have an unknown structure on it! Maybe it's the temple". The king shook his head. "But that mountain is in the snowy part of Amphibia...there is no way a steaming hot volcano could be in the middle of snow". Marcy winked at him. "Exactly. I'll assume that the volcano and temple are somehow connected. Since the temple hasn't been used in awhile, that leads the volcano to become dormant. Because of this, it survives in the snow". King Andrias chuckled and patted her on the back (Which made her fall down because his hands are huge). "You're so clever Marcy, now go write a letter to Anne about it and I'll order the blacksmith to make some armor that can withstand snow and lava". 

Andrias closed the book and grinned. "This is going just as planned". 

Marcy stormed into her room and ripped out some paper. She dipped a feather in ink. Despite pencils existing in this world, she chose a feather because it felt more like a rpg medieval game. "Alright, let's get to writing".

Dear Anne,  
I hope your journey with the Plantars have been successful so far. I found out where one of the temples is located today. It's in a snowy mountain and it's actually near Newtopia! I'll send some more letters later, so stay tuned. I hope you're doing okay Anne, I miss you. Bye!

Marcy fought her urge to draw a heart. "Why does Anne have to be so perfect? She's caring, funny, strong and way better than me!". She sealed the envelope with wax and gave it to a bird. It was a red Robin with a backpack on it. The royal logo was sewn on its pockets."You know the route they took! also heres the scent you should follow". The messenger chirped and she pet it's head. "Fly away! bye bye!". It flew into the bright blue sky.

Sasha sharpened her dagger and threw it at a dummy. "Yo Grime, do you think my aim was right on that one?". She peered outside and saw Grime showing their new toad army her phone. The suspicion island theme song was being played. "...And that's how you should go into battle!" he lectured the soldiers. "Wow I see why you're addicted to it!" Percy exclaimed. "Yes yes, now go train! We will be storming the capital in 4 days".

I hope you enjoyed! It took so long to write the explanation about the volcano and temple so sorry if it didn't make sense. It just means that since the temple hasnt been working in awhile, the volcano isnt either. The volcano hasnt erupted or anything so yea it's been snowy. Bye!


	4. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne receives the letter from Marcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short but it's here to show you that Anne did receive the letter from Marcy. Some real marcanne angst is right around the corner so stay tuned!

Far away from Newtopia...

"Alright kids, settle down back there". Sprig screamed and climbed all over Polly. "Quit it!" she hollered. "Wait! what is that?". Hop Pop looked up and saw a huge bird flying right into them. "AHHHH!" The fwagon almost flipped over. "Time to fight this robin" Anne took out her tennis racket. Hop Pop put his hand in front of her. "No Anne, Look! It's one of the King's red robin messangers!". Anne looked over and saw it trying to open its backpack. "Let me help it Hop Pop" Sprig climbed out of the fwagon. He opened the bag to see a royal letter inside. "Oh my frog! It's from the King!" he exclaimed. "Sprig hand it to me! you'll drop it in that pit of cockroaches" Hop Pop snatched the letter. The seal instantly opened and the scroll unfolded. 

"It's from Marcy!" Anne looked at the signature. "I didn't even know you guys had messangers here". "Only the King has them. It takes years to train robins" Hop Pop handed the letter to Anne. She glanced over it again. "It looks like she found the first temple and will send more letters later". "Wow she found it in only 3 days! she sure is smart" Hop Pop said. Anne traced over each letter on the note. "Yeah, she really is". A moment of silence passed. "Anne, you're like almost the same color as me!" Sprig smiled. "Wait what!?" Anne felt her hot face. "Humans are so crazy, why don't you turn red permanently?" Hop Pop laughed. Anne covered her face with her curly hair. "It's not that easy Hop Pop".


End file.
